harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vernon Dursley
Vernon Dursley was a Muggle, husband of Petunia Dursley (née Evans) and father of Dudley Dursley and uncle of Harry Potter. He lived in 4 Privet Drive along with his wife and son for nearly twenty years until they were forced into hiding during the escalation of the Second Wizarding War. After Petunia's sister Lily and brother-in-law, James Potter, were killed by Lord Voldemort, Vernon and Petunia had to take care of Harry. However, they disliked him and treated him badly, while spoiling Dudley. When Harry was sent a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Vernon got very angry, as he detested anything to do with magic. He was a former student of Smeltings Academy and the director of a company called Grunnings, a drill manufacturer. In 1997, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley left their house in order to be hidden from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After the Second Wizarding War, Vernon had several grandchildren through Dudley and his wife. It is possible that he had a better relationship with Harry, and that they remained in contact. Through the union of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, Vernon had two great-nephews, James Potter II and Albus Potter, and a great-niece: Lily Potter. Biography Childhood life Little is known about Vernon's childhood life. He was born into the Muggle Dursley family and attended Smeltings Academy as a secondary school. Vernon had an older sister named Marjorie (Marge to family members and friends) who made a living breeding bulldogs. Vernon met Petunia Evans at an office job in London where he was junior executive.Pottermore backstory of Vernon and Petunia Dursley He later married Petunia and settled with her at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey in 1977.In a deleted scene on Disc Two of the Blu-ray edition of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, Petunia tells Harry, "I have lived in this house for twenty years," indicating she settled at 4 Privet Drive with Vernon in 1977, since the scene is set in 1997. Before their wedding Vernon had taken Petunia on a series of dull dates during which he talked mainly about himself and his predictable ideas on the world. After some time Vernon proposed marriage to Petunia, very correctly on one knee in his mother's sitting room. His fiancée accepted at once. He wasn't aware of the fact that Petunia's sister was a witch, who was then at her final seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Petunia eventually revealed to him that her sister was a witch after they stopped for a snack of battered sausage at a chip shop. Family life Vernon, along with his wife, always liked to be normal and never tolerated anything that they considered out of the ordinary. He knew that Petunia's sister was a witch, but kept it quiet. They had a baby boy on 23 June, 1980. This boy, Dudley Dursley, was highly spoiled by his parents. Giving a home to Harry Potter It was after Lord Voldemort's first downfall and the Potters's murder that Vernon first saw signs of wizards. Albus Dumbledore brought Vernon's nephew Harry to Little Whinging. Although reluctantly, Vernon and Petunia allowed him into their home. During Harry's early life, Vernon treated him with indifference. He forced Harry to live in the cupboard under the stairs, and generally mistreated him while spoiling his own son Dudley. Vernon tried his hardest to stop Harry knowing about the wizarding world. Before 1991 Vernon told Harry his parents died in a car crash. Vernon once told off Harry for dreaming about a flying motorbike and told Harry there is no such thing as magic. Harry's letter from Hogwarts When Harry got his first letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Vernon tried everything to stop him getting it as more and more came. He went very over-the-top and took his whole family to a Hut on a small rock on the sea.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 3 (The Letters from No One) But even this didn't work because it was found by Rubeus Hagrid who personally gave Harry the letter, despite Vernon's stubborn protests. When Hagrid told Harry about how his parents really died, Vernon cynically responded by telling Harry that whatever happened to Harry's mother and father they probably deserved, and that they were (in Vernon's opinion) freaks anyway. That night, Vernon also threw a fit and refused to pay Albus Dumbledore, whom Vernon insulted as a "crackpot old fool", to teach Harry magic. This would be a great mistake to Vernon: a livid Hagrid responded to Vernon's outburst by giving a pig tail to the latter's son.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys) After this incident, Vernon avoided Harry even more so than usual. Vernon reluctantly took Harry to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express, albeit because it was on the way to the hospital to remove Dudley's tail before the school year.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-quarters) From then on Vernon only saw Harry in the summer holidays and even then treated him badly, although he gave Harry Dudley's spare room. Dinner party with the Masons, Marge's visit and Dudley's diet Almost everything seemed to go wrong every time he had guests over when Harry was present. In 1992, he invited Mr and Mrs Mason over for dinner to try and secure a deal with Mr Mason about a stock of drills. He forced Harry to stay in his room and pretend he didn't exist.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 1 (The Worst Birthday) Due to the appearance of Dobby, the deal didn't go very good. The Ministry of Magic threatened to expel Harry, thinking he had done the magic himself.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 2 (Dobby's Warning) Then, in 1993, Vernon's sister Marge visited. When Marge insulted Harry's parents, Harry used magic to blow her up like a balloon. Vernon insisted Harry return her to how she was, but was refused. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad later fixed her.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 2 (Aunt Marge's Big Mistake) In 1994, he along with Petunia decided to put Dudley on diet. When it was not going so well, he threatened Dudley that he will cut his pocket money if he doesn't stop stealing food soon, which made Dudley go angry and throwing his PlayStation out of a window.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 2 (The Scar) When Molly Weasley sent an invitation to the family, Vernon asks his nephew about the letter. After Harry explained, he yelled at him but eventually said that his nephew could go.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 3 (The Invitation) When the Weasleys came to pick up Harry by the Floo Network, he became frightened including when Arthur Weasley mentioned that he likes to collect batteries. When the Weasleys were leaving, his son ate a Ton-Tongue Toffee, causing his tongue to swell.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 4 (Back to the Burrow) Dudley's attack and contact with the wizarding world In 1995, Vernon learned that Lord Voldemort had returned. Furthermore, Dudley was attacked by Dementors.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 2 (A Peck of Owls) He locked Harry into his room for several days until leaving with his wife and son, to accept an award for the best kept lawn in England. In fact, it was a trick of Nymphadora Tonks, who had sent the Dursleys an invitation to a fake awards ceremony. Tonks then escorted Harry to 12 Grimmauld Place, along with a group of wizards.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 3 (The Advanced Guard) It is unknown if Vernon ever discovered this, but it is likely that he was indignant at the ploy. Hiding from Death Eaters In the summer of 1997, Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon were placed under the protection of Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, both members of the Order of the Phoenix, as it was believed that once Harry Potter turned 17, Lord Voldemort would track down all members of his family and torture information out of them. Vernon, his wife and his son all left together; he did not care what would happen to Harry and it was Dudley, who had grown to respect Harry for saving his soul, who brought up the issue, though Vernon said little to Harry. After their goodbyes, the Dursleys were driven off into the distance, leaving Harry alone on his quest. Petunia and Dudley actually felt a certain amount of fondness towards Harry as they parted in 1997. Vernon was about to shake Harry's hand good-bye. However, because of his dislike of both Harry and magic overall, refrained from doing so at the last second. He left as quickly as possible, hoping to save himself from what he only knew as a very bad and powerful wizard, Lord Voldemort.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 3 (The Dursleys Departing) Later life After the war, Vernon had some grandchildren by Dudley.JK Rowling's Official Site: Harry and Dudley: Future Hope? It is unknown if he remained in contact with his nephew, if even only on Christmas-card terms, like Dudley did; regardless of whether he did or not, he had two great-nephews and a great-niece by Harry. It is also unknown whether he returned to his home at 4 Privet Drive, or if he stayed where he'd been hiding throughout the Second Wizarding War. Physical appearance Vernon was described as a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He has thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue mean eyes. Dudley much resembles him apart from his blond hair. Personality and traits Vernon is a Muggle and like Petunia, he detests and is afraid of magic and anything unusual or out of the ordinary, which he labels as "funny business" in'' 1981. Naturally, he despises Harry, who is very much a symbol of both. In fact, Vernon's disdain for Harry is so great that Vernon even prohibited his nephew from saying words such as "magic" or "wizard" in the house. Vernon is a petty-minded bully who has no tolerance for people who are different than himself. He has shown to be unsympathetic to beggars and vagrants. He is very much concerned with status and wealth and tends to judge people based on how big their cars are or their clothes. He enjoys ordering around his employees at Grunnings, enjoying his status and power as director of his company, sitting above them in a high office on the ninth floor. He advocates the death penalty, claiming that ''"...hanging's the only way to deal with these people," showing his very harsh view of criminal justice. Vernon likes to look big and impressive, yet is easily intimidated whenever he is put in situations that he is not used to, e.g., dealing with certain individuals,'' i.e., wizards, ''e.g., Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Rubeus Hagrid, etc. He is also shown to be quite oblivious to small things, particularly when cross, such as in 1992 when he asked Harry if he looked stupid to him when he became annoyed with the boy; he had a bit of fried egg sticking to his moustache. Sometimes when he was angry, Vernon would mumble, barely forming complete sentences. He is also shown to be quite conservative in his political views, as he reads the Daily Mail, a British tabloid famed for its right-wing political stance. He also seems to have a low opinion of the state of the UK, saying: "No wonder the country's going to the dogs!" upon finding out that there is a Ministry of Magic, a popular Daily Mail editorial stance. He is a complainer, and his favourite subjects include people at work, the council, the bank, motorbikes, and most of all, Harry. He shows his disdain to Harry with nasty smiles and he is not afraid of physical confrontations, going as far as wrestling with his son, Dudley, to confiscate Harry's Hogwarts acceptance letter. He frequently becomes angry and he received brandy from his wife when he was rendered speechless by "The Vanishing Glass" incident at the Zoo. Relationships Petunia Dursley Vernon married Petunia Dursley after having met her at work, and likely learned of the Wizarding world through her. He was deeply shocked, though, when Petunia confessed the truth however, he told Petunia solemnly that he would never hold it against her that she had a freak for a sister. Then Petunia threw herself upon him in such violent gratitude that he dropped his battered sausage. Together they do everything they can to keep their nephew Harry from learning the truth about his heritage and abilities, and bossing him in any sort of ways. They also endlessly pamper and spoil their only son, Dudley. Dudley Dursley Vernon spoils Dudley in a similar manner to his wife; they appear to buy Dudley anything he wants, often apparently to waylay a tantrum, and indulge him with treats and activities, particularly those which Harry is not allowed. However, there is evidence that Vernon and Petunia are indulgent of their son's behaviour and contribute to his obesity before Harry is introduced to the household. They are frequently shown to be oblivious to his bullying and at times criminal behaviour, Vernon showing pride in his son and interpreting some of these characteristics as manly. Vernon has a similar physique to Dudley, also being very large, and when convinced to make Dudley diet by the school nurse, is forced disapprovingly to join in the family's régime, whereas previously he and his immediate family considered Dudley merely to have a healthy appetite. He becomes very proud of Dudley's resulting sporting achievements when this enforced exercise and diet helps him become a competing boxer, believing Dudley gave the Dementors the "ol' one-two" when they attacked him in 1995. He is, however, oblivious to the fact that Dudley uses his new skills to terrorise neighbourhood children. Harry Potter , his nephew.]] Vernon sees Harry as nothing more than a waste of space. Throughout his life, he tries to keep Harry as downtrodden as possible, in hopes of squashing the magic out of him. He lives in fear of anyone finding out about Harry's "abnormality". Vernon rarely refers to Harry by name, instead referring to him as "the boy" or "You", both to Harry directly and in conversation. Vernon would have a tendency to throw fits whenever Harry (either accidentally or intentionally) used words such as "magic", "wand", "Hogwarts", or "broomstick" in the house. Both guests and neighbours believe Vernon's explanation that Harry now attends St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, rather than the local comprehensive. Vernon even tells Mr Mason and his wife that Harry is "disturbed" when explaining his sudden presence in the house in 1992. Though Petunia feels some moral obligation to let Harry stay (however grudgingly and bitterly), Vernon feels nothing towards his nephew. He has no trouble throwing him out of the house despite full knowledge that doing so would put his life in grave danger. Petunia, however, intervened when Dumbledore sent her a Howler, reminding her of the agreement she made when they took in Harry. Additionally, when Harry was forced to go to court for underage magic, Vernon openly admitted that he hoped that Harry would get the death penalty. Vernon would later become an uncle-in-law to Harry's wife, Ginny Weasley and a great-uncle to Harry and Ginny's children, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. James Potter Vernon Dursley's first meeting with James Potter went badly. Vernon asked James what car he drove, but James decribed his racing broom, thus Vernon started patronising him and finally offended James by supposing out loud that wizards had to live on unemployment benefit. Having heard from the wizard that he had a fortune in solid gold, he grew angry and stormed out of restaurant, where they had met with their wives. After that Vernon refused to talk with James, but described him, within James’ earshot, as "some kind of amateur magician". Behind the scenes *Vernon Dursley was the first character introduced in the Harry Potter series. *Vernon is also one of only four characters in the Harry Potter book series whose thoughts have been disclosed by the narrator, the others being Harry Potter, Frank Bryce, and the British Prime Minister. *Vernon is portrayed by the late Richard Griffiths in the film series. *In the books, Vernon is described as a "big, beefy man" with black hair and a matching moustache and being in his mid-thirties. In the films, however, he is a middle aged man who has greying hair and moustache. In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, his hair is blonde-grey and in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, it is snow white. *J. K. Rowling said the character in the series she most dislikes is probably Uncle Vernon. *Vernon appeared in five of the eight Harry Potter movies. He did, however, appear in all seven books. *J. K. Rowling had originally planned for one of Dudley's children to have magic, and for Dudley to be at Platform 9 3/4 seeing them off to Hogwarts during the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. However, she later decided against this, saying that no magical genes could survive contact with Uncle Vernon's DNA. *In the books, Vernon appears to be so afraid of magic that he forbids Harry to say any word related to magic (e.g. "wizard", "Hogwarts" "Hogsmeade", "Hogwarts Express" and the word "magic" itself). When he discusses magic, he usually uses euphemisms like "you-know-what" (magic), "that school" (Hogwarts), "that abnormality" (magic or magical ability), "Harry's lot" (wizards and witches), or simply "it" to refer to magic. In the films, he actually utters the word "magic". Ironically, he's not afraid of the name Voldemort. Vernon also cannot remember the proper name of Dementors, referring to them as "dismembers", "dementy-whatsits" and the like. *The scene in which the Dursleys leave the house in the seventh book is shortened down to a scene at the beginning of the seventh film where Vernon and Dudley are leaving their house and are hastily packing away their furniture. Petunia is seen waiting in the car already. Vernon has two lines in this scene while Dudley has one, and Petunia doesn't speak. *Vernon appears also in a deleted scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, in which Dudley asks Vernon why Harry is not coming with them and Vernon says he does not want to. Vernon also enthusiastically tells Harry "This isn't just goodbye, boy, is it? This is farewell!" something at which Harry nods. *Richard Griffiths, along with the actor of Harry Potter, Daniel Radcliffe, was shown on a poster in the movies as an obvious reference to him. The show the poster was for is Equus. The production did star both Griffiths and Radcliffe in real life, but happened later in the real world than in-universe. Etymology Vernon is from a French last name for "alder tree". Dursley is a town in Gloucestershire, England. J. K. Rowling has commented that she visited the place as a child, and hated it, which likely affected her choice of surname for the awful family, remarking "I don't imagine I'm very popular in Dursley".Wikipedia:Dursley2001 BBC Online Chat The town is known for it's Victorian history in coal mining. Rowling chose the name because it sounded "dull and forbidding". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) '' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) '' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) '' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes and references Category:Bullies Vernon Category:English individuals Category:Evans family Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Muggles Category:Smeltings students